Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: Uma confissão de amor não vem de graça, como Harry vai descobrir logo logo... – ONE SHOT – Tradução


**_Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos_**

**Original: **A Galleon For Your Thoughts

**Autor: **Diezel

**Disclaimer: **Todas as coisas de HP, como personagens, livros e filmes pertencem à JKR e à WB. Eu nem tenho reclamações ou algo assim e nem estou gerando dinheiro disso. Basicamente, isso é só a minha própria pizza sabor HP.

* * *

O clima estava jovem e tranquilo. Todo mundo tinha um sorriso a compartilhar, um aperto de mão a oferecer, um abraço para confortar, um beijo na bochecha a dar. Em tempos de preocupação e expectativa que voltaram graças ao Lord das Trevas, isso era uma imagem de paz entre o caos. Isso era respirar ar fresco que revigorava suas almas e lhes dava esperança e felicidade, mesmo que fosse apenas por pouco tempo.

E entre todos, ele era quem mais precisava disso.

Ele lançou seu olhar pela multidão, sorrindo timidamente. Ele raramente se sentia tão bem quanto agora, especialmente considerando quem ele era. Alguém como ele raramente se dava o luxo de ambientes tão serenos e prazerosos. Ele merecia muito, mas era completamente impedido de tais regalias.

Ele alcançou sua gola e alargou-a um pouco. Ele tinha recebido vários elogios das damas, dizendo que estava muito elegante em seus novos trajes formais. Elas amaram o efeito que os trajes azul meia-noite tinham em seus olhos verdes. Isso era o bastante para dar um auxílio ao seu ego que estava num estado emburrado e vazio.

Afinal, quem não gostaria de ser chamado de homem mais lindo e solteiro mais cobiçado da noite? Então novamente, Rony provavelmente contestaria quanto a isso.

Ele sentiu uma presença se mover do seu lado e olhou para a direita. Seu sorriso anteriormente tímido se expandiu enquanto ele notava que sua melhor amiga, a bruxa pela qual ele esteve secretamente apaixonado nos últimos dois anos, havia se juntado a ele. Agora se ele simplesmente pudesse encontrar o momento oportuno para finalmente contar aquela notícia a ela...

"Aproveitando?" ele perguntou.

"Até que sim," ela replicou. "E você?"

"Hmm, com a profecia nas minhas costas, Voldemort esperando nas sombras e aquele ponche horrível que eu tive que tomar hoje à noite, eu teria que dizer que não poderia estar melhor," ele lembrou. "Não é mesmo?"

"Só esqueça essas coisas hoje à noite, Harry." Hermione deu um leve soco no braço dele. "Seria pedir muito pra você aproveitar?"

Harry riu. "Eu to aproveitando, Hermione. Não se preocupe."

"Que bom. Então me chame pra dançar."

"Huh?" Harry olhou para ela com uma cara abobalhada. "Dançar?"

"Obrigada por chamar, Harry. Eu vou dançar com você," ela enlaçou seu braço no dele sem esperar resposta. Ela então o puxou em direção à pista de dança onde os outros estudantes dançavam.

"Hermione, eu… Mas eu nem ao menos–" Harry começou.

"Oh, fica quieto, ta bom? É só uma dança Harry."

Harry fechou a boca e cuidadosamente enlaçou-a com os braços enquanto rapidamente roubava olhares ao seu redor para ver quem poderia estar olhando. Não era porque ele não tinha dançado com uma garota antes que ele estava sendo cuidadoso. Era porque tudo o que ele fazia ultimamente relacionado ao sexo oposto parecia cair nos olhos de todo mundo a sua volta. A facinação descarada deles com ele e sua vida lhe garantiam muito pouca privacidade. Francamente, isso o aterrorizava e o preocupava tanto que ele considerava se tornar um eremita profissional depois de Hogwarts, apenas para se livrar desse irritante interesse.

Então novamente, Harry considerou, enquanto puxava Hermione para mais perto, que ele não se importaria se eles tivessem olhando no momento. Ele achava que tinha a bruxa mais bonita nos braços, dançando com ele bem agora. Se ela era o motivo de ele receber olhares de ostensiva curiosidade, então que fosse assim. Pelo menos, isso era o que ele tentava dizer a si mesmo.

"Harry…" ela disse bem de leve.

"Hmm?"

"Eu sei que você está olhando tudo ao seu redor," ela sussurrou contra o queixo dele. "Se eu fosse sua namorada, suspeitaria que você está olhando para outras bruxas ao invés de prestar atenção em mim."

"Er – Eu não estou. Só estou me achando porque estou dançando com a bruxa mais bonita do baile," ele conseguiu dizer enquanto sentia a respiração dela contra seu queixo. Sua namorada, é? Grande idéia, Hermione. Agora se ela simplesmente o tirasse de sua miséria e passasse a ser isso...

"Obrigada pelo elogio, eu acho. Mesmo assim eu ainda me recuso a terminar os últimos dois centímetros da sua redação de Poções pra você."

Harry riu. "Você me magoa por pensar que eu esperava isso de você."

Hermione recuou um pouco para olhar para ele enquanto eles se mexiam com a música. "Oh? Então foi um elogio sem segundas intenções?"

Soltando uma risada maliciosa, ele respondeu, "Na verdade, eu estava pensando nos quatro centímetros que estão faltando na de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. Então, o que me diz, Hermione? Ajuda se eu fizer olhos de cachorrinho abandonado?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Você realmente sabe como conquistar uma garota, Harry."

"Tive prática o bastante," ele replicou.

"De Rony, sem dúvida."

"Oh mas aí que você se engana, Hermione. Caso você não tenha notado, o Rony não tem tido muito tempo para me corromper ultimamente. A Luna está bem empenhada em faze-lo se tornar um anjo. Ou algo assim."

Hermione cerrou as sombrancelhas. "Então essa... perversidade... é toda sua? Estou horrorizada e desconfiada. Onde está o Harry e o que você fez com ele?"

"Engraçadinha, ha ha," Harry retrucou. "Acho que os traços do meu pai deixaram de ser inativos agora que fiz dezessete anos." E com aquele ponche, ele acreditaria muito nisso.

"Genes inativos? Me poupe, Harry. Eu duvido muito que as qualidades da sua mãe estavam definindo o seu caráter pelos últimos sete anos, desde que você se conhece como bruxo." Hermione lhe deu um olhar desconfiado. "Acredito que eu, junto com vários membros da Ordem, estou esperando que os genes da sua mãe tomem o domínio o deixem os do seu pai em um... estado menos ativo. Você já causou problemas o suficiente para deixar os Marotos orgulhosos."

"Bom, eu tenho os olhos fantásticos da minha mãe," Harry disse pensativo. "Muito gentil meu pai Ter me deixado com os olhos da minha mãe, não acha? Isso certamente ajuda com as garotas."

"Seu cabelo quase recupera o tempo perdido," ela retrucou.

Harry balançou a cabeça como se estivesse falando com uma criança. "Agora, agora. O cabelo, junto com meus olhos brilhantes, são recursos dos quais eu aprendi a ficar orgulhoso."

"Quando você se tornou tão satisfeito consigo mesmo, Harry?" os lábios de Hermione se curvaram.

"Você traz para fora o melhor de mim. Eu tenho que te agradecer pela minha falta de humildade no departamento de aparência," ele disse radiante.

"Sabe... estou começando a achar que eu devia me arrepender de ter aceitado sua oferta para dançar. Eu não tinha idéia de que você poderia ficar tão bizarro," ela revirou os olhos de leve.

Harry parou e a olhou diretamente nos olhos por alguns instantes.

Hermione levantou a sombrancelha direita. "E o que você está fazendo agora? Já está cansado? Não passou ainda nem metade da música."

Ele se inclinou perigosamente perto dela, seus lábios apenas a dois centímetros de distância dos dela. "Você está agora sob o feitiço dos meus maravilhosos olhos verdes, Hermione Granger. Meus olhos flamejantes e o charme da minha pessoa são tão irresistíveis que você não pôde recusar minha oferta para dançar. Você acha que sou maravilhoso e que agora eu sou o bruxo mais lindo do baile, até mais lindo do que o Rony …"

E isso a derrubou.

No meio da pista de dança, Hermione estava incapaz de se controlar e simplesmente caiu na gargalhada, o que serviu para atrair olhares de vários casais que dançavam em volta deles.

"Harry! Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi!" Hermione ria muito.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram de leve. "Qual? Que eu sou mais lindo que o Rony? Ou que eu sou irresistivelmente charmoso?"

Hermione apertou os lados do seu corpo e sentiu lágrimas ameaçando cair dos seus olhos. Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir dos comentários de Harry. Era a primeira vez que ela ria tanto assim nos últimos tempos. E surpreendentemente, Fred e Jorge não tinham nada a ver com isso.

"E," Harry levantou o indicador, "Correção, minha querida. Eu não te chamei pra dançar. Você que me arrastou pra uma." Pega essa, srta Sabe Tudo!

Hermione abriu a boca para protestar mas, abruptamente, fechou-a com a mesma velocidade. Harry colocou seu dedo nos lábios dela. "Agora… parece que você caiu uma vez mais no efeito do meu feitiço. Podemos continuar a dançar ou você prefere ser incomodada pelos incontáveis olhares que estamos recebendo bem agora por causa desse fiasco?"

Ela sorriu e se aproximou novamente dele para que ele pudesse enlaça-la com os braços mais uma vez.

Harry sentiu seu coração bater de forma descompassada. Cada nervo de seu corpo ficou dez vezes mais sensível quando alguma parte de seu corpo entrava em contato com o dela. E ele nunca tinha dado tanto em cima de uma garota antes. Ele se surpreendeu em como ele tinha feito isso sem tanto esforço com Hermione, entre todas as outras.

Devia ser efeito do ponche. Tinha que ter alguma mistura engraçada que estava fazendo-o agir de modo tão exagerado. Talvez fosse por isso que Hermione estava sendo tão suscetível e tolerante que seu comportamento aparentemente endiabrado. Ela provavelmente bebeu uns copos daquilo também.

Harry fechou os olhos enquanto sentia Hermione se aproximar um pouco mais dele. Logo, a cabeça dela estava descansando em seu ombro direito e o corpo dela estava pressionado contra o seu. No ar, Harry reconheceu o tom da música que tinha começado a tocar. Era uma música trouxa cantada por uma conhecida cantora inglesa.

"Conheço essa música…" ele mal a ouviu falar.

"Surpresa por ouvi-la aqui, não é?"

"É. Mas é uma música boa. Bem... romântica," ela sussurrou.

Harry respirou a essência do cabelo dela. Essa essência estranhamente o lembrou da primavera. "Tudo bem pra você? Dançar essa música?"

Hermione recuou um pouco. "Claro. Por que não estaria?" uma leve careta começou a parecer. "Está te deixando desconfortável?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e a puxou de volta para os seus braços. "Nem tanto." Ele passou seus braços de forma mais segura ao redor da cintura dela. Ele não estava certo se isso era apropriado ou aconchegante demais, mas francamente ele não se importou no momento. Ela estava nos seus braços e era isso o que importava.

Harry saiu de sua sequência de pensamentos e arriscou um olhar para ela. Ela o surpreendeu quando ele se pegou olhando diretamente para as piscinas dos olhos dela. Havia um sentimento novo e uma vulnerabilidade escondida naqueles olhos castanhos. Ruborizando, ele rapidamente olhou para cima e à sua volta para se distrair enquanto eles dançavam.

Tudo bem, Hermione havia se tornado importante para ele já fazia algum tempo. E com isso seu coração começou a acelerar uma vez mais. Hermione, ele acabou de perceber, estava perto demais para causar conforto. E ainda assim... a proximidade dela o acalmava e o fazia se sentir...

Completo.

Seus ouvidos de repente perceberam que a música estava prestes a acabar, mas seu coração persistiu. Por que agora? Por que justamente quando ele estava se acostumando com a sensação dela em seus braços?

"Harry? A música acabou."

Harry piscou várias vezes. "Oh. Acabou sim."

Rapidamente, ele olhou para a direita e para a esquerda. Ele deixou seus braços caírem abruptamente quando viu os olhares que eles estavam atraindo. "Desculpa."

Hermione levantou uma sombrancelha para ele e pareceu pronta para dizer alguma coisa quando ela se deteve. Enquanto ela lhe dava as costas, Harry novamente viu aquele olhar. Novamente o olhar de sentimento sugestivo e vulnerabilidade reprimida.

"Hermione. Espera."

Hermione parou e olhou diretamente para ele. "Sim?"

"Eu... você... está com sede? Quer outro copo de ponche?" Idiota, Harry idiota. Era por isso que ele não tinha uma namorada. Era por isso que ele não podia contar a ela como ele se sentia com relação a ela. Era por isso que ele arruinava um momento perfeitamente bom para tomar uma atitude.

Ele sempre encontrava uma desculpa.

Ponche idiota.

Hermione permitiu que Harry a levasse até a mesa de bebidas. Ela lamentava que a dança deles tinha acabado mas não conseguia encontrar uma desculpa plausível para continuar. Duas danças eram mais do que o suficiente. Aliás, julgando os olhares que eles receberam, ela tinha certeza que uma terceira dança traria um novo motivo para começarem a especular sobre eles.

Suspirando, ela se perguntava como ele conseguia manter essa coisa chamada amizade entre eles. Ela estava cansada de usar a máscara de melhor amiga o tempo todo. Isso demandava um pouco de sua força de vontade para conseguir. Hermione só queria que esse bruxo tão tapado deixasse uma pista agora mesmo e mostrasse que seus tumultuosos sentimentos eram recíprocos.

A imperturbável Hermione Granger odiava o fato de ele conseguir fazer isso com seus nervos sem muito esforço. Nem mesmo as discussões ocasionais podiam ser comparadas a isso. A tensão com Rony, o suplício de sua vida. Ela só queria esganar Rony nas vezes em que ele conseguia ser aquele idiota insensível.

"Hermione? Não gosta do ponche?" a voz de Harry dispersou seus pensamentos.

"Ponche? Oh, não. Estava bom. Só estava pensando em outras coisas."

"Um sicle pelos seus pensamentos então?"

Ela sorriu. "Tente um galeão e eu posso até te dar uma dica."

"Um galeão! Que pensamento insidioso você está tendo que é assim tão caro?"

Hermione tomou um gole de sua bebida. "Não é tão 'insidioso' tanto quanto você pensa. Você pelo menos sabe o que isso significa? De qualquer jeito, chame isso de presunção." Ela riu da expressão entorpecida dele. "Bom, vai encarar Harry?"

Harry piscou. "Não obrigado. Sou um pouco pão-duro. E um punhado de doces da Dedos de Mel provavelmente valem um pouco mais."

Hermione deu um tapa no braço dele. "Olha só pra você! Sabe exatamente como fazer uma garota se sentir especial. Talvez seja por isso que você ainda não tenha uma namorada. Você receia ter que gastar dinheiro com ela."

"Oh não mesmo. Eu só... ainda não chamei a garota certa ainda." Hermione o viu olhar rapidamente em direção da pista de dança. Ela se perguntou se ele estava olhando para alguém em particular. Antes que ela pudesse pensar mais nisso, ela sentiu a mão esquerda dele pegar a sua direita.

"Hermione. Dança comigo de novo?"

O convite surpresa a fez se perguntar se ele realmente queria dançar com ela. "Então... agora de verdade você está me chamando pra dançar?"

Harry virou-se para encara-la e lhe deu um sorriso brilhante. Então ela a viu nos olhos dele. A mistura de brincadeira com sinceridade enquanto os olhos dela encontravam os dele. Era fascinante porque isso fez com que ela se sentisse querida, querida por ele.

Assentindo de leve, ela logo se encontrou nos braços dele de novo. A sensação estava se tornando um pouco familiar demais para ela. Ele fazia com que estar confortável nos braços dele fosse tão fácil. Ela estava ficando um pouco viciada demais para o seu próprio bem.

Perdida em pensamentos, ela não registrou que o aposento havia de repente escurecido substancialmente e uma nova música, uma balada que muitos amantes conheciam, havia começado a tocar. A multidão que estava dançando havia dissolvido e os únicos pares que ficaram na pista de dança eram casais de verdade.

Harry olhou ao seu redor, nervoso, ao ambiente subtamente escurecido. Agora era uma hora tão boa quanto qualquer outra, seu coração lhe disse. Estava escuro, a música era perfeita, todos os outros estavam preocupados com seu próprio par. Tão raro como nunca, ninguém estava prestando atenção nele.

'Whoo garoto! Que raios você está esperando?' ele jurou que ouviu a voz de seu falecido padrinho falando com ele.

'Estou esperando pelo momento perfeito.'

'Sai dessa! Se continuar 'esperando' como você diz, nós vamos ficar aqui durante séculos, Harry.'

'Oh cala a boca.' Harry balançou a cabeça para se livrar da dúvida e das tentativas de conselho de Sirius. "Hermione…" ele a chamou baixinho.

"Hmm?"

Assim que ela levantou os olhos, ele abaixou a cabeça e capturou os lábios dela no mais gentil dos beijos. Ele acariciou os lábios dele bem devagar, no tom da música que estava tocando. Esse era o mais perfeito de todos os momentos. Nada a ver desperdiça-lo só porque as borboletas em seu estômago não paravam de bater as suas asas.

Finalmente ele recuou para ver que resposta ele receberia de sua ação repentina. O que ele viu, entretanto, foi algo que o surpreendeu de volta.

Harry esperava choque, talvez até uma enchurrada de broncas, uma fileira de pronúncias sem nexo, ou talvez até mesmo uma azaração para repeli-lo (que era o que mais o preocupava). Ele esperava que ela ao menos questionasse, ponderasse, analizasse sua atitude. Ele até esperava que ela lhe desse as costas e saísse correndo da pista de dança.

Mas, por Merlin, ele não esperava ver os olhos dela refletirem o mesmo sentimento que ele estava experimentando. Havia surpresa, sim, mas havia uma alusão de concentimento também. Havia medo mas também havia exaltação brilhando nos olhos dela.

"E… Herm–"

Hermione surpreendentemente ficou na ponta dos pés, abaixou a cabeça dele e plantou um audacioso beijo nos lábios dele, um toque experimental no começo como se estivesse discernindo sua veracidade, e então um carinho agressivo que ele não pôde fazer outra coisa a não ser retribuir.

Mas antes que eles realmente pudessem aproveitar o momento, acabou assim que eles perceberam que as luzes haviam voltado à vida. A música que eles dançavam havia ido embora e apenas os ofegos e cochichos das pessoas ao redor deles puderam ser ouvidos. Eles não tinham que olhar ao redor para perceber que todos os olhares estavam fixos neles.

"Precisamos conversar."

Hermione se arrepiou de leve quando ela o ouviu falar. As palavras carregavam uma sensação de condenação ou de calamidade, como se fosse um precursor indesejável e iminente de um fim. E Hermione não gostou disso. Ela não queria que 'isso' terminasse. Pelo menos não ainda.

"Não aqui, Harry. Lá fora. Longe de ouvidos e olhos curiosos de todo mundo," ela respondeu enquanto evitava o olhar dele.

"Tudo bem." Ele a levou para fora do salão, para uma varanda segregada que ela sabia que existia para dar aos amantes visitantes alguma privacidade.

Amantes.

A palavra tinha implicações pesadas e trazia ponderações valiosas para qualquer estudo psicológico, Hermione concluiu. O que exatamente classificava um casal como amantes? Era um ou dois beijos compartilhados? Uma declaração de amor que ia além do parentesco? Um livre ato de paixão e quase maníaco por natureza? Um simples batimento único de dois corações no mesmo tom de afeição, paixão e ardor?

Hermione andou em direção ao parapeito e olhou para baixo em direção ao terreno debaixo deles. Abaixo deles, os campos verdes e usualmente atraentes do castelo estavam adormecidos. Olhando um pouco mais adiante no horizonte à sua frente, o lago estava num estado similar, assim como sua residente, a lula gigante. O Salgueiro Lutador não estava tão longe já que estranhamente parecia estar manso debaixo do céu estrelado.

"Está procurando por respostas, não é?"

Ela sorriu, suas costas ainda voltadas para ele. "Sou assim tão fácil de desvendar? Ou isso vem dos muitos anos que você me conhece?"

Ele andou até o lado dela e olhou para a mesma direção que ela observava. "A última opção, eu acho."

"Você vai pedir desculpas agora por causa do que aconteceu lá dentro?" ela perguntou como tentativa.

"Por te beijar? Os riscos de ser azarado não são atraentes pra mim, então naturalmente eu digo não, eu não me arrependo de ter te beijado."

Ela gostou da resposta dele mas ainda assim se sentiu um pouco reservada.

"Mas deixando as ameaças delado, eu ainda teria te beijado."

O ar de tensão e ansiedade entre eles ficou um pouco mais leve depois da explicação dele. Ele proporcionou um pouco de alívio ao coração dela por causa de tal confissão mas o lado lógico dela queria que ele dissesse o porquê, explicasse, lhe contasse mais. Então ela fez o que era inexplicavelmente natural para ela. Ela perguntou. "Por quê?"

Por um instante, ela pensou que ele não a havia escutado porque nenhuma resposta veio. Então de repente, Harry andou até o parapeito e segurou a mão direita dela, puxando-a para que ela virasse para ele.

"Eu amo você," ele disse enquanto soltava a respiração. "E antes que você me pergunte o que eu quero dizer com isso, eu vou dizer agora que a natureza dos meus sentimentos é similar ao que um homem sentiria por uma mulher com a qual ele gostaria de passar o resto de sua vida. Estou completamente apaixonado por você nesse sentido."

"Eu…" ela sentiu ele apertar sua mão de leve. "Você não…você nunca demonstrou esses sentimentos antes, Harry."

"Então Snape deve ficar orgulhoso de mim. A Oclumência fez maravilhas comigo," ele riu.

Ela não conseguia encontrar o que dizer para aquilo, então o silêncio se familiarizou entre eles.

Harry a observou com cuidado antes de falar de novo. "Foi um pouco precipitado pro seu gosto?"

Hermione sorriu e virou-se para olha-lo completamente. "Um pouco. Você me deixou incapaz de pensar coerentemente. Honestamente, nem sei o que dizer."

"Cinco pontos pra mim por ter te deixado sem fala," ele brincou enquanto se aproximava dela. "Um galeão por aquele pensamento, então?"

Se ela não estava certa da sinceridade dele antes, ela estava agora. Mesmo se fosse uma leve tentativa de faze-la rir, ela suspeitou que ele só queria saber porque ele tinha uma idéia do que ela sentia por ele. Como ela se sentia tentada a simplesmente contar a ele agora, só para tranquiliza-lo. Mas no momento em que ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele, Hermione soube que a única que precisava ter a certeza restabelecida era ela. Harry já sabia.

"Harry…"

"Shhh... eu não vou te pedir pra dizer isso mas seria legal poder ouvir." Harry aproximou mais seu rosto do dela. "Já ficou guardado por tempo o bastante, não acha?"

A incerteza importunou sua mente uma vez mais. Ela queria contar a ele, finalmente aliviar seu coração, finalmente deixar de ser somente a melhor amiga e aceitar o que ele estava oferecendo. Mas pela vida dela, ela não conseguia.

Harry procurou os olhos dela e reconheceu o tumulto que os nublava. Ele viu o medo de ontem, hoje e amanhã dete-la. Ele a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ela estava ponderando se valia mais a confissão ou a forte amizade deles.

Devagar, ele deixou a mão dela cair e então alcançou seu bolso. Ele tirou uma coisa, algo lustroso e redondo. Ele então pegou novamente a mão dela e depositou o objeto na palma da sua mão. "Isso ajuda?"

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos assim que ela discerniu o objeto que ele concedeu a ela. O objeto lustroso e redondo no meio da sua mão era provavelmente a coisa mais boba que ele poderia dar a ela mas ela não se importou. Era toda a prova convincente que ela precisava.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos verdes brilhantes e abriu um belo sorriso, sua mão fechando de maneira possessiva o presente dele. Ela esticou e o enlaçou forte com seus braços.

"Eu também amo você, Harry."

_Cinco dias mais tarde…_

Rony ficou olhando e se perguntando por que Hermione havia feito tal coisa. Ele tinha certeza que todo mundo que via também se perguntava a mesma coisa. Ela não oferecia explicação alguma quando perguntavam e simplesmente olhava como se fosse o melhor presente que ela já ganhou em toda sua vida.

Se Rony não conhecesse melhor, ele supeitaria que ela dormia, comia e até mesmo tomava banho com aquela coisa. Finalmente então, chegou a hora em que ele não estava conseguindo aguentar nem mais um pouco e simplesmente decidiu pergunta-la diretamente. E ele não receberia um sorriso como resposta.

"Tudo bem, Hermione, eu desisto," ele disse enquanto depositava seu garfo na mesa. "Por que você está com essa coisa pendurada no pescoço? Pra todo lugar que você vai, você leva com você. Por acaso está cheio de mágica?"

Hermione ruborizou enquanto ela timidamente virava para Harry que parecia ter pego o mesmo tom de vermelho.

"Não. É mais importante do que isso. Foi um pagamento por um pensamento muito valioso."

Rony levantou uma sombrancelha e considerou a reposta dela. Percebendo que ela não daria alguma explicação melhor do que essa, ele finalmente desistiu e apanhou novamente seu garfo para terminar de tomar seu café da manhã. Ele, entretanto, manteve um olho decidido nos seus melhores amigos.

Hermione tocou levemente o lustroso galeão que estava preso numa fina corrente dourada ao redor do seu pescoço. Debaixo da mesa, ela apertou a mão de Harry de leve e deu a ele um breve olhar e um sorriso tímido.

Rony, que quase perdeu a troca clandestina, sorriu maroto e se apoiou na mesa. "Merlin! Já não era sem tempo!" ele exclamou.

* * *

**N / T : **Ol�, pessoas! Desculpem a demora, mas essa fic realmente me deu muito trabalho! hehehe

Espero reviews, ok?

Silvinha Potter


End file.
